dalkons_character_sheetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry J. Potter (FS)
Biographical Stats Calling: Guardian Physical Form: Half-Blood Wizard Origin of Power: Endowment Identity Status: Semi-Public Primary Attributes Fighting: Excellent 20 Agility: Remarkable 30 Strength: Typical 6 Endurance: Amazing 50 Reason: Excellent 20 Intuition: Remarkable 30 Psyche: Fantastic 60 Secondary Attributes Health: 106 / 106 Reg. Rate: 1 Point / 12 Turns (Out of Combat) Mental Health: 222 / 222 Karma: 1,310 Tertiary Stats Appearance: Spectacular 70 Resources: Remarkable 30 Popularity: -Muggles: +0 -Wizards: +20 Known Powers Powers Derived from Harry's Fairy Soul -Faerie Soul Physiology: Harry possesses a Faeries Soul, as such, his very body grants to him the following powers and abilities: -Fairy Magic: ability for Harry to cast spells of the Faerie school of Magic. While casting these spells in Britain or Ireland Harry gains +2CS to his FEAT rolls relating to those spells. Harry knows how to cast the following spells with this school of magic: Personal Energy Spells -Flight: (Amazing 50) 375 MPH -Shapeshifting, Limited: (Excellent 20) -Shield, Individual: (Excellent 20) Protection vs. Physical & Energy as a Force-Field Universal Energy Spells -Glamour: (Excellent 20) -Illusion: (Excellent 20) -Nature Control: (Excellent 20) Dimensional Energy Spells -Danu: (Remarkable 30). Harry can Entreat this entity for Plant & Nature Control Spells. -Dimensional Aperture (Excellent 20) -Winds of Watoomb (Incredible 40) ability to act as an unlimited dimensional aperture & teleport. -Multiple Souls: (Unearthly 100) ability for Harry to possess both his own human soul, and the soul of a type of Faerie known as an "Aura." The Aura (pl. Aurae) in question is named "Auriendel" and is able to communicate freely with Harry. Both Harry's own and Auriendiel's souls are fully realized and inseparable. -Pure Heart: (Spectacular 70) This power is derived from the purity that resides in the shared heart of Harry and Auriendel. Thanks to this power, Harry gains the benefit of the following Power Stunts: -Purification: (Spectacular 70) ability to to purify a target of Corrupting influences if the target fails a Psyche FEAT. -Resistance: (Spectacular 70) vs. Evil. -Aura Physiology: Harry is effectively an Aura Soul, as such, his very body grants to him the following powers and abilities: -Allure: Harry possesses phenomenal beauty at the (Spectacular 70) level. This counts as an Aura of Power Rank Intensity. All other characters who behold Harry while this is active must make a Psyche FEAT vs. the Power Rank of this ability or become intimidated. Affected Characters will lose initiative and one attack. This roll must be made every round before Initiative is rolled. A secondary Psyche FEAT vs. Red Intensity, must be made by female characters who are in the same area as Harry to see if they come fully under his sway. Characters who are influenced by this Allure automatically become Harry’s followers; they will do anything that Harry asks of them. Those who have become Harry’s followers, only remain his Followers for so long as Harry remains within eyesight of them; while this is not normally a permanent effect, it can be rendered permanent through prolonged or repeated exposures. The Power Rank Number of this ability replaces Harry’s natural Appearance score. -Body Adaptation, Limited: (Remarkable 30) ability for Harry to instantaneously adapt his body for the rigors of surviving in hostile atmospheric pressures. This power does not confer the ability to breathe underwater if Harry does not already possess such an ability, but it will prevent him from taking damage from pressure variances. -Body Resistance: (Remarkable 30) Protection vs. Physical & Energy Damage. This Defense is so strong that it will protect Harry from all manner of scarring, even those scars which would be left by Dark Magic. The exception, is for that Dark Magic which is particularly invasive. -Invulnerabilities: (Class 1000) vs. Diseases -Wind Generation: (Remarkable 30) ability for Harry to manipulate the very wind to his bidding, and to use it to develop numerous Power Stunts. Harry currently knows how to perform the following Power Stunts: -Air Bullet: (Remarkable 30) Force Damage at a Range of up to 10 Areas (400 Meters). Powers Derived from Harry's Bloodline -Serpentine Bloodline: Harry possesses the Serpentine Bloodline, as such he gains the following powers and abilities: -Serpents Fangs: (Poor 4) Edge Damage; (Typical 6) Material Strength. These fangs inject the following venom into anyone Harry bites with them: -Aphrodisiac Venom: (Fantastic 60) intensity venom that will cause the victim to become maddeningly aroused by Harry if they fail an Intuition FEAT. The effects of this venom remain persistent until they have achieved orgasm. -Parseltongue: This is a specialized form of the Communicate with Animals power. This power operates at the (Unearthly 100) level. Harry needs to make a Green FEAT to speak with Mundane Snakes, a Yellow FEAT in order to communicate with Mystical Snakes, and a Red FEAT in order to communicate with Alien or Extra-Dimensional Snakes. If the Snake is actively being controlled by another character, then the Intensity of the FEAT is Shift-X regardless, on top of the color that the FEAT would otherwise have been. Powers Derived from Harry's Wizard Training -Potioncraft: Harry is capable of brewing potions for a variety of effects at the (Remarkable 30) level. Harry does not currently know any Potions. -Spellcraft: Harry is capable of casting Wizarding spells for a variety of effects at the (Incredible 40) level. Harry does not currently know any Wizarding spells. Limitations -Child of Prophecy: Harry is the only one who has the capacity to put Lord Voldemort down for good. Anyone else who tries will be incapable of achieving the task, and at best will render Voldemort into a disembodied state. This limitation ignores whether all of Voldemort’s horcruxes have been destroyed or not. It should also be noted that this limitation means that Harry also can’t be killed unless it is by Voldemort’s hands, and only then if there are no other circumstances in the way barring Harry’s death. This limitation only applies until such time as either Voldemort or Harry has killed the other participant in the Prophecy. Weaknesses '-Pure Iron:' Pure Iron weapons do double their normal damage when used against Harry. If he tries touching iron, or if large amounts are in the same area he receives a -2CS on all FEAT rolls for the duration of contact. Talents -Botany: Due to the years upon years spent caring for the Dursley’s garden as well as spending three years in Herbology class, Harry gains +1CS to the research and application of the study of plant-life. -Brawling: Due to the numerous fights Harry got into growing up, Harry gains +1CS to his Fighting Score when engaged in unarmed combat. Harry is allowed to increase this bonus by a further +1CS (for a total of +2CS) because he also possesses the Wrestling Talent. -Cooking: Harry gains +1CS to his FEAT rolls for the purpose of preparing food. This is due to being forced to prepare food for his relatives for many years. -First Aid: Harry can immediately halt Endurance Rank Loss, and can grant the immediate recovery of one rank of Endurance. Additionally, Harry can stabilize a dying character at Shift-0 Health up to 5 combat rounds after they have reached that point. -Heir to Fortune: Harry is allowed to start with Remarkable resources prior to any modifications. -Occult Lore: Harry gains +2CS to his FEAT rolls made to research or deal with Occult events. -Persuasion: Harry gains +1CS to his Popularity FEAT for purposes of persuading others into doing things that he wants them to do. The target may make an opposed Psyche FEAT vs. the Intensity of Harry’s Popularity FEAT in order to resist the persuasion attempt. -Resist Domination: Harry’s Psyche is treated as if it were +1CS higher than it actually is for purposes of resisting all forms of Mental Interference, including those induced by artificial means such as potions. -Stealth: Harry gains +1CS to his Intuition for purposes of being stealthy. While he is being stealthy attempts to locate him require an Intuition FEAT vs. the Intensity of Harry’s modified Intuition. Any movements require Harry to immediately make an additional Stealth FEAT or any observers may make another FEAT roll to detect him. -Student: Harry is allowed to learn new Talents at a rate of 1000 Karma from PC’s and 800 Karma from NPC’s (The normal rate is 2000 Karma from PC’s and 1000 Karma from NPC’s). This Talent also applies to new Powers (1000 Karma) and Stunts (800 Karma). -Trivia (Little Whinging): Harry gains +1CS to all Reason FEAT rolls made when researching, dealing with, or knowing about the town of Little Whinging -Wrestling: Harry gains +2CS to his FEAT rolls made when initiating grappling and hold attempts. Positive Quirks -Fanclub: Harry is treated as though his Popularity were at +3CS with members of his Fanclub. He can increase that by a further +1CS by giving them some form of memento or autograph. -Fortitude: Harry is allowed to calculate his Mental Health score as if he were at +1CS on his Psyche. -Natural Talent (2): Harry gains +2CS to all aspects of operating a Wizarding Broom. -Quick Learning ®: Harry can learn new Talents, Spells and Stunts at 75% his normal cost (this translates to 750 Karma for new Powers as well as for Talents learned from PC’s. Meanwhile it translates to 600 Karma for new Stunts and Talents learned from NPC’s. Finally it translates to 375 Karma for spells that are not part of the Standardized Hogwarts Curriculum). -Reputation (2): Harry gains +2CS to his Popularity in both the Wizarding World due to the events that transpired on October 31st, 1981. This can backfire though, if he acts counter to what the people expect of him, resulting in a -2CS to his Popularity. Harry’s base Popularity is Excellent 20. -Sensory Increase: Harry gains +1CS to all feats involving his optical senses. Negative Quirks -Enemy (2): It is widely known that Harry has earned the ire of the Dark Lord Voldemort. What isn’t widely known is that the Dark Lord in question is still among the land of the living. This quirk is worth two slots due to the lengths that Voldemort has gone to prevent his journey into the afterlife. -Weirdness Magnet: Harry attracts weird situations at the drop of a hat. This quirk is primarily here to explain the various odd things which happen to or around Harry which do not directly trace back to one of his enemies. Equipment -None of particular note Contacts -Auriendel Servants -None at all Category:Harry Potter Category:Fae Category:Serpent Bloodline Category:Pre-Hogwarts Category:Child of Prophecy Category:Faerie Soul